


Shattered Dishes

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Choose Your Own Ending, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Daryl knows that Rick knows that Daryl is gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual!Rick, Rick's known Daryl is gay, Top Daryl, first kiss?, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Skarlatha for reasons.</p><p>This was born from a conversation where this happened:</p><p>Me: <em>Rick says "I kissed a dude once, y'know".  Daryl drops plate.</em></p><p>Skari: <em>OMG!  I love that!  Write it!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> Please note that this is unbeta'd because you don't gift someone a fic and make them beta it first.

The kitchen in the prison was cold and quiet while Rick and Daryl cleaned off the plates from that night's dinner. Things had been peaceful for months and the group of survivors had settled in rather comfortably. They had plenty of manpower for protecting the fences and hunting, so much so that even Rick and Daryl, two of the de facto leaders, could jump in on the easy peaceful errands that reminded them of the time before. 

Daryl washed the dishes in the basin one by one and handed them to Rick who would dry and stack them.

"Use to hate doing dishes," Rick said, "now it's my favorite chore of the week. No blood. None of that fucking moaning the dead always do. Just nice and peaceful."

"Lori didn't do dishes for you? I thought that's how straight marriages worked? Chic's did the dishes."

"Nah. Had to help. Why? How you do it?"

"Well, never had many of those kinds of relationships... You know- where doing dishes was required. But when I did... It was usually paper plates," he laughed handing another dish to Rick. 

"That sounds much easier."

"I'm telling you. Being with a dude may have been frowned upon in my neck of the woods, may have had it's difficulties, but there were some perks." Daryl turned to Rick with the last plate.

"I've kissed a guy before," Rick said nonchalantly. "Didn't do dishes with him though."

The sound of shattered china surrounded them as Daryl stood, suddenly plateless, with his jaw dropped open.

"What?"

"Did I never mention that?" Rick asked looking down at the shards of thick white ceramic. He calmly put down the dish he was drying and bent down to start picking up the mess.

"Um. No. You most definitely have not mentioned that. In like three years of knowing me. After like a thousand conversations about everything. I know what grade you got in your sophomore history class. I know your shoe size. I know your favorite color. How do I not know this?" Daryl grabbed the trashcan and dragged it over to the area where the broken dish was sprawled across the ancient vinyl flooring.

Rick shrugged and smirked up at Daryl who still had his jaw hanging open and an expression that showed he was still trying to form words.

"So... I should elaborate?"

"YES. I mean if you're OK with it. I need elaboration."

Rick blushed a bit as he started talking, but he and Daryl had been inseparable for years now and his comfort level with the man was higher than with anyone else in his life.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Was this guy from high school. WILLIAM." Rick said the name like it was something lost that he finally found without even looking for it. 

"Well..." Daryl nudged impatiently. "Why? How? Where you like... In LOVE with him?"

"I don't really know, man. Wasn't like I was checking out every guy's ass or whatever. It wasn't that I liked GUYS. It was that I liked WILLIAM." Rick said the name again with reverence. 

Daryl waited attempting to be patient. The last shard of china was dropped into the trash and both men stood at the same time, Daryl still laser-focused on Rick, waiting for him to continue.

"He just... I don't know. Was cool. Knew me. We did everything together. Had sleepovers together since middle school."

Daryl's eyes widened, "Sleep-"

"No!" Rick interrupted. "It was just a kiss. Ninth grade and we were talking about a girl he liked. He was gonna kiss her at the dance that weekend but neither of us had done any kissing. We'd cracked into some of his parent's cake-flavored Vodka and ended up drunk enough to both get on board with the idea of practicing on each other."

Daryl jumped up on the counter and sat, leaning back against the wall, no sign of this conversation being anywhere near over. "So... Are you like Bi?"

"No. It wasn't like I particularly craved him for his dick or anything. Just liked him. Wanted to be everything with him. And if that meant, like, sucking his dick, I'd have totally been into it. But not because it was a dick- because it was WILLIAM's dick. I don't even know if that makes sense."

Daryl nodded. "It does. There's a word for it. Kinda forget right now, labels were for the old world anyway. Not this one."

"Anyway, I guess it was a legitimate crush and the kissing was fucking amazing and then that weekend he kissed Cassandra, they started dating. He ended up on the football team. I ran track. We ended up in different circles and that was it."

Rick stared into space at the memory.

"So... Was he the only one? Guy, I mean...that you had a thing for?"

Rick shook his head and a blush rose to his cheeks again. He glanced over at Daryl with his head tucked in embarrassment. "Shane."

"Holy shit!" Daryl shouted and the echo bounced around the dirty white concrete walls around them.

"Nothing happened," Rick said, brushing his hand absently through the air. I was married by then. He never knew or anything. And shit- you saw how all that turned out anyway."

Daryl remained quiet, his brows concentrated on thinking through a next question.

"And then there's my super-secret crush on you. That's three I guess," Rick said quietly as he gazed at nothing across the kitchen, uncharacteristically biting at a nail. He nibbled and waited for any kind of response without looking back at Daryl who was still perched on the counter. "Fuck. This isn't going to make anything weird, is it?" The leader asked, pinching his fingers to his nose, a movement Daryl's seen a million times over the years.

"No, man. Course not."

"It's just an innocent crush, right? Just a stupid thing."

"Reciprocated crush," Daryl corrected, his voice softer, "and nothing will change that you don't want to change."

Rick gazed over to him. That familiar feeling of eyes on each other, more comfortable than a warm blanket and a bed during their coldest, hardest days on the run. 

"Why didn't ya ever tell me?" Daryl asked.

Rick shrugged. "I didn't know what to do with it- the feelings and stuff. Still don't. Always got other things in the way, anyway- you know like the dead walking and stuff." Rick put a thumb back to his mouth, getting ready to bite on a nail again. "And I've known you were gay since practically the beginning and you never, like, made a move or anything so.."

"I've been flirting with you since the day we met," Daryl said exasperated, sitting upright now instead of leaning against the wall.

Rick cocked his head in thought. "Throwing squirrels at me? That was flirting?"

"That's how I flirt, man, don't judge me!"

Now it was Rick's turn not to respond. 

"So... All those times you've looked at me with those eyes...like you wanted to gut me open and climb inside...there was more to that than just friendship?" the hunter asked.

"Gut you open and climb inside?" Rick chuckled looking at Daryl like he wanted to gut him open and climb inside, "not very romantic."

"Guys aren't romantic."

"Not even gay ones?" Rick asked genuinely curious.

"No. We're passionate. Intense. But I ain't never gonna be buying you flowers."

"Allergic," Rick said.

"Well, that works out good then."

Both men remained quiet and kept eyes on one another, each waiting for the other to speak next. It was hauntingly silent in the oversized kitchen except for the thudding of two nervous hearts slowly shifting their pace to the same tempo.

"You gonna try to kiss me, then?" Daryl asked, no longer leaning back against the wall, but forward, with his hands tight on the rim of the countertop.

"Probably," Rick answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted!! Special thanks to MermaidSheenaz for being in charge of tallying the vote! (I had to outsource that work because the response was ovewhelming!!) The clear winner was "Rick initiates the kiss" and "Rick bottoms". The people have spoken! 
> 
> I have to admit... I wasn't feeling this one! I've been so focused on Blooms Among the Dead (my currently running emotional h/c Rickyl fic), and I haven't written pure smut in a long time so this was way more tricky than I had anticipated. Plus it go weird on me. I don't know. You guys decide. I can't win them all! LOL
> 
> Here you go!

Daryl didn’t move a muscle, eyes still on Rick, telling him with just a look that the archer was his for the taking. Rick knew he wouldn’t move. The man was a hunter. He was patient. He would wait hours if he had to for something he really wanted whether that something was a fresh kill or the lips of a man he'd been pining for. 

Daryl was always a hunter and whatever Daryl wanted was his prey. Rick liked the idea of being Daryl’s prey. Liked it a lot. He’d been yearning for this. There were so many moments- close calls or shared grief- and they’d have those eyes with one another- the ones Daryl described as wanting to 'gut him open'. Rick knew the looks he was talking about. They were all the times Rick came close to saying something or _doing_ something.

And now they were finally here. The time for saying things was behind them. Now it was the time for doing things. Rick’s heart pounded in a way that it hadn’t in decades. This was DARYL. And Rick was going to kiss him. The leader licked his lips and then bit on the lower one while he thought. First kisses were serious things and Rick Grimes liked to do things right. Should it be fast- urgent and desperate- like he’d been holding his breath too long and desperately needed to gasp for oxygen? His body wanted that. His skin. Nervous goosebumps rose up on the back of his neck and on his forearms. 

Or should it be slow and passionate? The way his heart wanted it. Taking time to record every movement in his memory for posterity. Taking time to _feel_ every single moment of it, relishing in the taste and the touch and the feeling of DARYL finally pressed against him in the most intimate way.

Rick felt exposed as he stood there in Daryl’s vision. His secret was revealed. But he wanted it. Wanted it all. Everything. So he moved the few steps to Daryl and leaned against the countertop between the hunter’s legs, just inches now from lips that were being offered. All he had to do was lean in and kiss them.

“You’re thinking too much, Rick,” Daryl whispered.

Rick smiled. Daryl already knew him more intimately than anyone, even before lips touched and tongues explored and fingers intertwined. 

“I am,” Rick said quietly and he leaned in as he slid his hands into Daryl’s hair, holding him tight as he pressed his lips to the hunter’s. He felt a thousand explosions going off throughout his body. Like he was at the beginning of a roller coaster and the ride was just starting. All excitement and anticipation and thrill. 

Daryl’s lips were warm and welcoming. He parted his mouth instantly to make a place for his leader's lips to slide right into perfect position like stacking plates that were made to settle into one another. Rick felt Daryl's hands as they made their way up along his sides, coming to a stop once they reached Rick's neck, finger tips twisting into uncombed curls.

Rick suckled at Daryl's bottom lip, nipped at it playfully and moaned softly when he felt Daryl's tongue lick into his mouth. Rick enthusiastically reciprocated, tongues fighting for the taste of one another. They breathed each other in and pressed each part of their bodies as close together as they could, sharing the same warmth, the same heat, the same air.

Rick lazily tongued around Daryl's mouth, lips smacking together as he snuck quick gasps of air. The hunter tasted like fire and rain and the warm Georgia sun. And Rick was certain he could stand there and kiss him for hours

But as content as he was to learn every inch of Daryl's warm, soft, surprisingly gentle mouth, everything in him tingled with the need to be even closer. He dropped both his hands to Daryl's waist and slid fingers along the waistband of his jeans. 

"Want more," Rick whimpered into Daryl's mouth. He felt a chuckle of laughter reverberate against him.

Daryl grabbed Rick's hands and interlaced their fingers. Once he had a tight grasp onto Rick's hands, the hunter pulled back, Rick staying glued to Daryl's lips until he couldn't lean far enough over the counter to devour them anymore.

"Easy," Daryl murmured, mouths just centimeters apart.

Rick tried to pull away, feeling embarrassed and rejected, but Daryl kept a strong grip on his hands and kept him close. The leader dropped his forehead against Daryl's chest, hiding like a five-year-old who thinks if he can't see you, you can't see him.

"It wasn't good?" Rick asked worriedly into the man's chest.

Daryl loosened one hand and brought it up to tilt Rick's face up to his own.

"Are you kidding me?" he smiled, "You were just here for that, right?"

"Why did you stop?" Rick pouted searching the hunter's eyes desperately for an answer.

Daryl brushed his fingers through Rick's hair as he responded.

"Just... Don't want you to have any regrets. Should move things slow. I've had enough one-night-stands in the old world. Ain't what I want with you. I want more."

A smile crept into Rick's face and his worried brows settled. "I want more, too," Rick replied, leaning forward again and taking Daryl's mouth in his own, demanding it, crashing lips against lips and nearly purring at the comfort of it.

His heart forgot to beat for a moment when Daryl moaned and whispered Rick's name lovingly into the kiss.

Daryl slid off the counter, their mouths still together, and their bodies quickly molding together as perfectly as their lips had.

Rick's hands dropped to Daryl's waist again, holding the hunter steady as as he rocked his hips forward. He was hard and he was eager. He was not a hunter, he'd been a cop. He was better at action than patience and an overwhelming want was building inside that needed resolution. 

"Rick," Daryl whispered again, joining their lips together quickly for another kiss before he moved them to the crook of Rick's neck. He kissed lightly at Rick's neck and playfully bit at some flesh and tugged as Rick groaned again and slammed his body against Daryl's, searching for friction.

"Rick, I'm not going to fuck you ten seconds after our first kiss," he said firmly, hands at Rick's shoulders to push his body back just enough for the soft light from the lanterns to pass between them. 

Rick whimpered at the loss of Daryl's warmth.

"We're safe here behind the fences. We have time. I want to make sure this is what you want because if I get any more of a taste of you and you decide you don't want it, I'll die," Daryl said, his voice calm and steady. "I think we should take things one day at a time."

Rick pinched at his nose. "If you don't want me-"

"Rick," Daryl interrupted, eyes commanding Rick's undivided attention and getting it. "Listen to me. I want you. I've been in love with you for YEARS. I want to do this right."

Rick grinned. "Yeah. Ok. Alright."

\--------------------

Rick sat in his cell that night after having joined the prison family with Daryl like usual to play games he didn't care about and have conversations he wasn't concentrating on. The only good part of the evening had been each time their eyes caught one another’s and Rick would remember the feeling of hands back on him, Daryl's breath against his neck. 

The leader was waiting, the bulky wristwatch he always wore off his wrist and in his hand. He squinted at it with the little light from the moon and stars that seeped in through window across from his cell. When 11:59 ticked to midnight, he stood, slipped quietly out of his cell and and headed to the block where Daryl slept away from the rest of the population.

When he got to the cell, the privacy sheet was already pulled back and Daryl was sitting on his bed, patient and peaceful like there was no rush in the world. "Heard you comin'" Daryl whispered. 

Rick opened the cell door and walked in, dropping the sheet behind him. He stood looking down at Daryl. "You said one day at a time. It's tomorrow," Rick held up his clunky watch like it was exhibit A in a compelling court case. A smoking gun.

And then the sound of a gun. Guns. And voices yelling at the gates. Daryl jumped up and grabbed his crossbow, tossed Rick one of the guns he kept in his cell and they ran with focus to the front doors of the prison, everything else forgotten but survival. Glenn and Maggie met them in the hall, both armed and moving without hesitation. Carl popped out of his cell. 

“Dad, I can help!” 

“Stay inside, Carl!” Daryl and Rick both said simultaneously. Daryl glanced over to Rick as they walked out the doors, a look passed between them that spoke of time and the lack of it, a reminder of the brutal world they lived in.

As they ran out to the yard, they saw a group of about twenty intruders trying to get through the gates. Bob was on the ground, not moving. Carol was shooting from the guard tower, one stranger falling over the gates after another as they tried to climb inside. Rick set his stance and got a headshot to one of the intruders that was standing over Karen’s lifeless body. 

“What the fuck is this?” Rick shouted to Michonne over the sound of gunfire. She swung the katana taking two heads off at once. 

“Just attacked. Out of nowhere!” She shouted and ran to Maggie’s side, taking another head off of an intruder that had a bowie knife up and ready to jab. Rick followed Daryl’s line of sight to a man who was hacking at David’s body with an ax. The archer sent a bolt through a W on the stranger’s forehead and he dropped, the bloody ax falling from lifeless hands as he went. 

“There ain’t that many, man,” Daryl said as he loaded another bolt and aimed through the fence to another bloody W. He looked back to Rick, “We got this.” 

Rick nodded, walked forward and shot. One. After another. After another. After another.

\---------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later it was over. Bodies of the dead strangers and several of their own littered the prison yard. Rick had an arm around Carl who’d come out towards the end, taking aim and ending the final intruder as he was advancing on an unaware Michonne.

The sudden quiet was deafening after the near-hour-long battle. 

“We clean it up tomorrow,” Rick said. “The fences are still fine. But we’ll need more people out on duty.” He nodded to the fresh batch of dead that were drawn to the gates. “Glenn, Maggie, Michonne. Take the fences for a few hours. Carl, Daryl and I will take the next shift. Carol- Sasha can take over in the guard tower til dawn. You’re shift should be over.” Rick looked at each of them as he spoke, eyes stopping an extra second longer on Daryl’s.

There were nods and murmurs. Soft sobs from Tyreese as he knelt on the ground by Karen. Rick looked to the man with a sympathy that sat in his gut like a heavy boulder. 

“I’ll stay with him,” Hershel said.

Rick nodded. He walked back into the prison with Carl, Daryl, Carol and several other survivors. He stopped at Carl’s cell and told his son that he did good. That he was proud. That time moved faster now and he apologized for treating Carl like more of a child than he was. Time did move faster now. That was something they could not forget again. Time is short and it is quick and it is demanding. 

After he checked on a few of the others and looked back out to the fence line, he walked with determination down the dark hall towards Daryl’s cell. A lantern was lit and it guided Rick like a laser missile to his target. Daryl was standing there as if he’d been waiting. Expecting. Anticipating. And Rick marched right in and kissed the archer, backing him to the wall. Arms and legs tangling together as they walked, trying to get desperate hands on one another.

“I’m not taking it day by day and I’m not waiting. I want you. Now,” Rick said between kisses, his voice still firm and in control, the voice of a leader, not the desperate whimpering of a love-sick puppy dog from before.

It was evident in the way Daryl moved his body against Rick’s that the hunter received a wake-up call about the passage of time in the apocalypse as well. He was practically swallowing Rick whole with kisses, hands running up and down every part of the leader’s body and landing on Rick’s backside, pulling him close.

“Yes,” Daryl said between desperate kisses, lips that didn’t want to waste the time for breath and words. Rick put both hands to the little tear at the V in Daryl’s sleeveless Tshirt and he ripped it down the middle and pushed it off the hunter’s shoulders as Daryl’s hands started unbuckling Rick’s belt. Their arms twisted in the rush to remove clothes and knives and shoes and they bumped heads three times before they finally just started taking the rest of their own clothes off.

Once stripped of everything they came back together and Rick finally felt the entirety of Daryl’s warm body against his own with nothing in between them. Flesh against flesh and fingers and tongues and lips and hands. Daryl blindly reached behind him, his mouth not leaving Rick’s. He knocked over a pile of books and tin canteen before Rick came up for breath and followed his reach. 

Daryl held up a bottle. “Lube. I ransacked Glenn and Maggie’s room for it when we came back in. You ain’t gonna arrest me, are you, officer?” 

Rick smirked at the thought of nothing changing. This was still the same man he’d been friends with for years. The same snarky humor. The same level of connection. The same comfort. Just more. More of all of it. And skin. And contact. And pupils bigger than Rick has ever seen.

“How do we-”

“Lay down,” Daryl said, all need and confidence.

“Uh, ok,” Rick answered, losing a bit of that edge he had when he knew what he was doing. Kissing he could do. The rest of this was lost to him. He wanted it so bad but didn’t even really know what “it” was. Rick crawled onto the bed and got to his hands and knees, tensing and looking back to Daryl for any further instruction.

Daryl laughed softly, his voice deeper than Rick has ever heard it and he sat on the bed running a hand down Rick’s back. 

“You know I can’t just stick it in there, right? I have to get you ready first. Relax.”

“Uh, ok,” Rick said again awkwardly. He stretched out and lay flat on his stomach.

“Is this ok? You comfortable like that? I’m going to use fingers to open you up. You sure that’s-”

“Daryl,” Rick said, with more authority than a naked, utterly clueless man should have, “FUCK ME.”

Daryl squirted lube out on his fingers without taking his eyes off of Rick’s and tossed the bottle over his shoulder to the end of the bed. 

“Relax,” Daryl instructed. 

Rick closed his eyes and exhaled. “I’m ready.” 

He felt Daryl’s finger massaging at his entrance and he inhaled sharply and exhaled slow. The sensation slowly changed from foreign and strange to comforting and intimate. And finally, after a bit more pressure against him, Daryl was inside. Just one finger slowly pressing in and out as Rick adjusted to the new feelings.

“I like it,” Rick murmured. His length was pressed against the bed and he started moving his hips in tiny thrusts, pressing his cock against the bed for friction and then back for more of Daryl’s finger.

The hunter laid down against Rick’s back and whispered into Rick’s ear. “I’m going to put in another one.” When he did the stretch of it intensified everything. Rick groaned, continued his reflexive hip movements back and forth against the bed, and he stretched his neck at the feel of Daryl’s lips pressing to his shoulder and moving up to the side of his throat. 

The hunter kissed Rick's neck then nuzzled into the crook of it as his fingers continued to pump into him. He bit hard and sucked at Rick’s neck. The sharp unexpectedness of teeth made Rick gasp again. This was DARYL. Inside him, against his back, latched onto him with lips and teeth. DARYL.

Suddenly, fingers pressed against something that made Rick’s eyes go wide. “Oh my God,” he groaned in his normal tone of voice, whispers forgotten. “Jesus Christ, Daryl!” His body was vibrating like a tuning fork in the middle of the ocean. “Don’t stop.”

Rick bucked his hips wildly into the bed as Daryl hit his mark over and over and over. The leader's hands clenched into fists of bedsheet. “Wait,” Rick cried out. “Wait. I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“Goal’s to come, Rick.” Daryl said husky and deep into his ear as he bit at the lobe. 

“No,” Rick panted willing his hips to stop moving. “I want you inside. Not just fingers.”

Daryl pulled them out and the loss of sensation made Rick nearly sob. 

He looked back as Daryl moved behind him, using more lube and stroking himself. The leader lifted his hips to give Daryl easy access and the hunter didn’t hesitate. He had his prey in his sights and pressed slowly into Rick as a moan fell from the leader like dense fog falls to the ground.

Once Daryl was fully inside and Rick remembered to breathe, the hunter started thrusting into him. Rick felt filled and owned like Daryl was his everything. In him, surrounding him, controlling him. Responsible for every tingle of ecstasy that was coursing through him.

"Rick," Daryl groaned as his pace quickened. It wasn't a question or the beginning of any sentence. It just was. Rick. Daryl's Rick now. And the leader knew from here on out the sound of his name on Daryl's tongue would send shudders through him forever.

The place deep in Rick was hit again. Daryl's cock dragging back and forth over it, just the right way as Rick felt his lover's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking with the same pace and Daryl groaned and panted and again his only word was "Rick". The leader could feel Daryl in him coming hard. His cock throbbing as it pulsed out his seed inside his lover.

The thought of being thoroughly Daryl's in every way, combine with the final flick of the hunter's wrist as he stroked Rick, made the leader's head arch back, a gasp of unintelligible words fall from his lips and he came onto the bed sheets below him, then collapsed on top of his mess, exhausted and breathing hard, sucking in gulps of air as if it were water to his dehydration.

\--------------------

After they stilled, boneless bodies wrapped loosely together with arms and legs, Daryl kissed again at Rick's neck.

“Did you give me a hicky?” the leader asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Were you planning on hiding this? I don't wanna hide." Rick went weak at Daryl's soft voice so close against his ear and he realized then that he would give Daryl anything he wanted forever. That he _already_ had been giving Daryl anything he wanted for months. Years. 

Rick arched his head back giving his new lover acces to his neck and throat, inviting him to have his way, mark Rick as his. Anytime. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this two-shot. Thanks so much for playing, everyone. These "choose your own adventure" things are fun, but sometimes it's tough to do if you are having a bit of a writer's block. I seriously thought I was forgetting how to write smut. That's how much trouble I had with this!

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this before and it was a lot of fun. Please place your votes for the 2nd part of this two-shot:
> 
> Choose your own adventure:  
> A. Rick initiates the kiss  
> B. Daryl initiates the kiss
> 
> And then....after the kiss is initiated...  
> 1\. Sex- Daryl Bottoms  
> 2\. Sex- Rick Bottoms  
> 3\. Grinding to climax  
> 4\. No Sex, only feels
> 
> **This fic is now completed. Thanks for playing!**


End file.
